


5. Apple

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, Fluff, I’m so far behind ahhhhh, M/M, OOC, day 5: apple, happy boys smoochin, i’m working on getting up to date tho!, they aren’t this fluffy usually, yes this is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Light still wasn’t sure what possessed him to allow L to drag him to this godforsaken country. America was, at its best, a minor nuisance, and at its worst a dangerous threat to everything the rest of the world held dear. Light hated almost everything about it: the lack of public transport, the volatile political climate, the size, the food, the people. And yet, he was in the middle of God knows at a county fair.





	5. Apple

Light still wasn’t sure what possessed him to allow L to drag him to this godforsaken country. America was, at its best, a minor nuisance, and at its worst a dangerous threat to everything the rest of the world held dear. Light hated almost everything about it: the lack of public transport, the volatile political climate, the size, the food, the people. And yet, he was in the middle of God knows at a county fair. The sheer amount of fried food was enough to give him zits just looking at it, and that wasn’t including the sweets. Oh how Americans loved their treats - and L was eating it all up (literally. He wanted to try everything). He wrinkled his nose as L licked his fingers clean after a particularly nasty looking fried mess called a ‘funnel cake’. “Must you do that? I have hand sanitizer in my bag.” L grimaced. 

“I don’t want my food tasting like chemicals Light. Come on, I see one that you’ll like.” He had said that four treats ago when he managed to get Light to try a bite of fried ice cream. He was wrong about that and he was wrong about whatever he was dragging Light to. They made a beeline through the crowd, Light apologizing to anyone L barged through. As he interacted with the crowd, he noticed an odd amount of people in costume... ‘oh that’s right, it’s that American holiday, what was it called… Halloween? I think that’s what it is.’ Finally they reached the edge of the fair and Light peered upon the stand L forced him to. 

“CANDY APPLES! CARAMEL APPLES! KETTLES CORN! LEMONADE!” The eyesore of a sign read, dazzling lights surrounding it. The sickly sweet smell of sugar and corn syrup wafted out of the small stand, making Light wrinkle his nose. L seemed delighted and something in Light softened. He may not know why L liked this place and this food so much, but Light knew that he loved L and that he’d let L force him to try as many foods as L wanted. 

“Light, try this, it's caramel apple with peanuts.” As if on cue L thrust a large apple (was everything in America enormous?) covered in sticky caramel and peanuts. Light sighed and took the stick from L who dug into his kettle corn with a vigor Light didn’t know he had. He took a tentative bite of the apple and found that he had underestimated just how much caramel was on it. He bit down that was for sure but he just got a mouthful of caramel. He spit it discreetly into the trash bin next to him, and then tried again. The apple was sour, not pleasantly tart like his heart desired and Light’s face twisted up in a reflexive response. This must be why they coat it in so much damn caramel. Resigned, Light tried again and true to the word, third time was a try. 

His face lit up: it wasn’t half bad! Light took another bite, a proper large American bite. The cold wind whipped at his face, his shoes were muddy and socks wet but for a moment Light understood the appeal of fairs. “Oh.” He said. L glanced over at him, clearly expecting Light to have more to say on the subject. “I… like it? It’s still horribly sticky and fatty but it’s delicious.” L smiled like the cat who got the canary

“I knew you’d like it.” His tone is just as smug as his face, and if Light didn’t hate him so much in that moment, he would’ve kissed him. He settles for a bump of his shoulder to L’s. Once he swallows he chastised him: 

“Be nice, I know you’re about to be a snarky son of a bitch and I’m enjoying myself right now.” A woman glares at him for his language but Light doesn’t care. The night is growing darker but the fair is getting brighter: all of the rides and booths have lit up their lights and the glow of happy neon and bright white signs fills the faces of all the people. L, for his credit, doesn’t say anything more while they wander around. When Light’s finished with his apple he tosses the stick into a bin and intertwines his and L’s pinkies. It isn’t the same as hold L’s disgustingly clammy hands but it’ll do. 

They approach the Ferris wheel and before Light can ask himself what he’s doing, he’s bought tickets and they’re climbing on. It’s a cliché he knows, to hope that L will kiss him here, but he can still hope. 

It’s a rickety Ferris wheel, Light’s hands are sticky from caramel, and he’s freezing, but when L leans over and kisses him Light forgets all of his problems and just thinks about L. “Happy Birthday L.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i’m So Far behind on the uploads! I’m working on getting up to date, i’m going to be posting a lot today and tomorrow as i get more caught up. Hopefully i’ll still finish on time! 
> 
> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
